My Grampa hates my Grandma
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Charlie Luke Jackson estava na oitava série quando sua professora pediu para ele escrever uma redação contando o relacionamento entre dois membros de sua família. Charlie pensou primeiro em seus pais, mas logo seus pensamentos se desviaram para seus avós. PARENTS!PERCABETH leve menção de POSEITHENA e OC/OC


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence a Rick Riordan. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ele criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Charlie Luke Jackson estava na oitava série quando sua professora pediu para ele escrever uma redação contando o relacionamento entre dois membros de sua família. Charlie pensou primeiro em seus pais, mas logo seus pensamentos se desviaram para seus avós. PARENTS!PERCABETH

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – MY GRAMPA HATES MY GRANDMA**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

**CHARLIE'S POV.**

_9h32min, 15/02 (Quarta Feira) – Trinity School, Sala de Inglês – New York City._

É difícil ser filho de dois meio-sangues.

É mais difícil ainda ser filho de um filho de Poseidon e de uma filha de Athena.

Meu pai e minha mãe estão _sempre_ discutindo – a cor das paredes, a cor do carro, o que comer na janta, onde comer -, chega a ser _insuportável_.

Mas eu sei que eles se amam.

Quer dizer.

Eles são melosos demais, meigos demais, apaixonados demais.

Papai diz algo, mamãe discorda, papai reclama e mamãe ignora, em seguida, eles estão de mimos pela cozinha, dando comida um ao outro.

Foi por esse e outros motivos que eu decidi escrever a minha redação para a escola sobre meus pais.

Eu já tinha até pensado em um título e como começar, quando dois de meus colegas de classe começaram a conversar ao meu lado.

-... Eu queria fazer sobre meu avô e meu pai, que não se dão bem. –Daiana disse, enquanto torcia alguns fios do cabelo nos dedos. – Mas eu sei que papai vai ficar chateado se eu escrever sobre esse assunto, então eu vou escrever sobre Marcus e Kate.

Todo mundo conhecia Marcus e Kate – os irmãos mais velhos e gêmeos de Daiana, que eram os "populares" de todo o colégio.

-... Sorte sua, eu ainda não sei sobre quem escrever. – Reclamou Christian. – Minha família é toda amável, e isso é tão _chato! _Queria escrever sobre alguma tragédia, ou discórdia!

Rolei os olhos de minha classe, atrás dos dois. Quem desejava o mal para sua própria família?

Concentrei-me em minha folha e meu lápis, eu precisava terminar aquele texto logo.

_Pense. Pense. Pense._

Depois da conversa que escutei entre Daiana e Christian, não conseguia me concentrar em meu texto.

Parecia que todas as minhas ideias para escrever sobre meus pais e seu relacionamento tinham desaparecido de minha mente.

Olhei para o meu papel, em branco se ignorar a ordem do exercício.

_Escreva em forma de redação sobre algum relacionamento que ocorra em sua família. Mínimo trinta linhas._

Relacionamentos que ocorram na minha família?

Meus pais, meus irmãos mais novos – Bianca e Michael –, todos nos dávamos bem.

Minha família brigava, discutia, lutava entre si, mas nós sempre estivemos juntos.

Exceto...

Exceto meus avós.

Não meus avós humanos – vovó Sally e vovô Fred – mas meus avós ahn, divinos.

Gemi em frustação e deitei minha cabeça em cima de minha classe.

Eu odeio essas faltas de inspiração que aparecem do nada e acabam com todas as minhas ideias.

- Charles? – Levantei meu rosto com rapidez e senti-o começar a ficar vermelho.

Oh, meus deuses.

Srta. Anderson estava escorada na minha mesa e me olhando com seus incríveis olhos azuis cobalto.

- S-sim? – Pisquei.

- Você está se sentindo mal? – Com certeza, você está roubando todo o meu ar, não consigo respirar.

- Não, eu só... Eu só... – Eu corei novamente.

Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas: Srta. Anderson – ou Rebecah Anderson – é a minha professora de inglês e ela é simplesmente... Maravilhosa.

Ela tem esses olhos azuis incríveis e esse cabelo castanho escuro de uma cor de chocolate e...

- Está tudo bem, Charles... – Ela sorriu para mim e encostou a mão macia no meu braço.

Acredito que meu coração parou de funcionar por alguns segundos.

-... E como está a sua redação? – Olhei para ela e senti minha boca ficar seca.

- A minha... Minha redação? – Engoli. – Eu... Er... Não sei sobre o que escrever. – Finalmente admiti.

- Está tudo bem, você pode entregar ela para mim na próxima aula, não precisa ser nessa. – Dei um sorriso fraco para ela e meus olhos se focaram em, oh, algo abaixo de seu queixo.

Desculpe, ok? Sou um garoto de 14 anos cheio de hormônios que tem uma queda por sua professora de inglês. Me processem. Ou melhor, mandem Afrodite.

Tomando coragem, respirei fundo e me preparei para contar minhas ideias.

- Eu estava pensando em escrever sobre meus pais... – Murmurei. – Mas minha inspiração para isso sumiu...

Ela sorriu para mim e arrastou a cadeira da classe ao lado – Samantha senta ali, mas ela faltou hoje – e se sentou do meu lado, dando atenção total para mim.

- Mas você não pensou em escrever sobre outras pessoas, além de seus pais? Seus tios... Primos? – Ela sugeriu.

- Hm, meu pai não tem irmãos. – Eu disse, embora meus pensamentos correram para Tyson. – E eu nunca conheci os meios-irmãos de minha mãe.

- Oh... – Os lábios dela se apertaram, e meus olhos correram por eles por alguns milésimos de segundos. – E seus avós?

Vovó Sally e meu "avô-drasto", Paul, são legais. Mas não tem nada emocionante para dizer sobre eles.

E vovô Frederick e minha "avó-drasta" Helen, er, bem, eles são legais também, mas moram do outro lado do país e eu os vejo uma vez por ano.

- Não há nada interessante para dizer sobre eles... – Parei minha frase no meio.

Eu não tinha só esses avós.

Meus avós também eram Poseidon – o Rei dos Mares – e Athena – a Deusa da Guerra.

E eles também se odiavam.

- Quer dizer. – Sorri. – Há o pai de meu pai e a mãe de minha mãe, eu poderia escrever sobre eles...

Srta. Anderson sorriu para mim.

- Viu só? Sua inspiração já deve voltar e então você poderá começar a escrever! Espero um trabalho maravilhoso de você, Charles.

Se levantando, ela chamou a atenção de Daniel e Anthony, que estavam jogando bolinhas de papel um no outro do outro lado da sala.

Enquanto ela se afastava, eu escorei meu rosto em minha mão esquerda e fiquei olhando a parte traseira dela balançar de um lado para o outro enquanto o tecido da saia lápis roçava nela.

_Di Immortales_, eu sou ridículo.

- Para de babar, Charlie. - Virei-me rapidamente para traz.

- Que susto, Dora! – Reclamei, corando um pouco.

- Se não estivesse tão concentrado na bunda da Srta. Anderson, não teria levado o susto. – Ela resmungou, um pouco indignada.

- Cuide de sua vida. – Voltei para a minha folha em branco.

- Eu estava tentando te ajudar, Jackson! Você tem muita sorte que Daiana ainda não ficou sabendo de sua paixonite pela nossa professora! As fofocas correm igual água pela boca dela! – Theodora, ou simplesmente Dora, sussurrou para mim, enquanto me cutucava com a ponta do lápis no meio das costas.

- 'Tá, 'tá! – Bufei. – Obrigado, Dora.

- De nada. – Eu podia sentir o sorriso no tom de voz dela.

Virei-me para conversar com Dora, me debruçando sobre a mesa dela e olhando para cima.

- Sobre o que é a sua redação? – Perguntei.

- É sobre meus tios, John e Dean. – Ela respondeu, feliz.

Eu conhecia John e Dean – depois de passar as férias inteiras de inverno do ano passado pulando da minha casa para a dela, é possível conhecer alguns parentes -, eles eram legais, eram os irmãos do pai de Theodora e eles tinham uma diferença de cinco minutos e trinca e quatro segundos entre seus nascimentos.

- Eu queria ter tios legais. – Deitei minha cabeça sobre o caderno dela.

- Mas e seu tio Nico? – Ela perguntou.

- Ele não é bem meu tio, ele é primo de meu pai. – Fiz beicinho.

- E seus padrinhos? Não seria legal escrever sobre eles? – Eu sabia que ela estava só tentando ajudar, mas ela não estava conseguindo.

- Clarisse e Chris? Por favor, Dora, você os conheceu, a minha redação seria resumida a palavrões e a descrições detalhadas de lutas livres. – Eu e ela rimos um pouco.

- Hum... – Os dedos dela passaram pelos meus cabelos. – Sinto muito, Charlie, mas não consigo pensar em mais nada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pedir ajuda a minha mãe hoje à noite. – Respondi.

_20h48min, 15/03 (Quarta Feira) – Quinta Era, décimo sexto andar – New York City._

Eu estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca de casa. Meus cadernos estavam espalhados pela mesa e eu tinha um lápis atrás de minha orelha esquerda – por favor, não pergunte como ele foi parar ali.

- Isso simplesmente não existe. – Resmunguei, deitando minha cabeça entre meus braços. – Eu vou morrer!

- Charlie... – Minha mãe riu, na porta. – Deixe de drama, o que houve?

- Geometria houve. – Chiei. – Como você conseguia responder essas coisas? Sua dislexia é ainda pior que a minha!

- Francamente. – Ela botou as duas mãos na cintura. – Você puxou muito mais de seu pai do que somente os olhos.

Tentei segurar o sorriso.

- Mamãe... – Chamei. – Me ajude? Por favor! Não posso copiar a lição de Dora de novo essa semana! Ela vai ficar _put_-

- _Charles Luke! _– Ela me interrompeu.

-... Uma vaca? – Completei.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça, um pouco indignada, mas arrastou a cadeira ao meu lado e começou a me explicar os exercícios de geometria.

Sério, mamãe é uma gênia. Ela conseguiu me explicar em quinze minutos o que a Sra. Vogel – minha professora de matemática – não conseguiu me explicar em dois períodos.

Eu estava fazendo os meus exercícios, quando minha mãe começou a mexer nos meus cadernos.

Mordi o lábio inferior – e se ela encontrasse aqueles desenhos... Ah, não direcionados para os olhos de uma mulher, que estavam na ultima folha do meu caderno?

- Charlie... Pra quando é essa redação? – Soltei a respiração que eu estava prendendo.

- Pra quarta que vem, por quê? – Relaxei na minha cadeira, e continuei com os exercícios.

- Nada não... Já sabe sobre o que vai fazer? – Torci os lábios.

- Não. – Respondi frustrado. – Eu queria fazer sobre você e papai, mas...

- Sem inspiração? – Ela riu.

- É, totalmente sem inspiração.

Ela pensou por alguns momentos, e enquanto isso, ficamos em um silencio agradável, que só era quebrado pelos gritos divertidos de Bianca, Michael e papai no andar de baixo.

Eu observei minha mãe. Nós dois possuíamos o mesmo cabelo dourado –embora enquanto o dela era ondulado e tinha bastante volume, o meu era liso e revoltado, como o mar -, os olhos dela eram daquele cinza tempestuoso e o bronzeado constante nunca saia da pele dela. Minha mãe parecia ter bem menos idade do que realmente tinha.

- Já pensou em escrever sobre o acampamento? – Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos.

- O acampamento? – Perguntei confuso. – Mas é para escrever sobre a minha família.

- Nós somos todos uma grande família, Charlie. – Mamãe riu. – Seu pai é primo de minha mãe, e sua madrinha é também sua meia-tia, nossa família é uma confusão completa.

Rimos juntos.

-... Eu não sei... – Eu estava com um pouco de dúvida. Escrever sobre o Acampamento Meio-Sangue? E os milhares de termos que eu teria que mudar? Não dava para simplesmente colocar que era um acampamento para filhos de Deuses Olimpianos.

- Pense sobre o assunto, querido. – Ela se levantou. – Eu tenho que ajudar seu pai agora, antes que Bianca e Michael o enlouqueçam.

Fechando a porta com suavidade, ela me deixou pensando sozinho sobre a minha redação.

_19h13min, 19/03 (Segunda Feira) – Quinta Era, décimo sexto andar – New York City._

_Amizad __Irmãos mais novos_

_Sou o filho mais velho dos meus pais e tenho __trê __dois irmãos mais novos – Bianca, com __8 __9 anos e Michael com 7. O nosso relacionamento é __bastante__ bem inte__r__ressante, pois temos personalidades bastante diferentes._

Amassei o papel de rascunho.

Esse era o quinto texto que eu começava e não me agradava. Eu já havia tentado escrever sobre meu relacionamento com Clarisse e Chris – texto que, se alguém quiser saber, ficou uma bosta completa -, também havia escrito a ideia inicial, que era sobre meus pais – onde soou que meu pai era um idiota completo e minha mãe uma controladora viciada em trabalho –, e sobre três outros assuntos que variavam entre meus tios Nico e Thalia e sobre eu e meus tios.

Eu queria chorar – já era segunda feira à noite e eu ainda não havia conseguido escrever mais de quinze linhas sem amassar a folha e ela ir parar na lata do lixo.

- Charli-ê! – A porta do meu quarto abriu num estouro. – O que você está fazendo?

Bianca estava parada de braços cruzados na entrada do meu quarto. O cabelo escuro dela – eu brincava que ela havia sido mergulhada em uma lata de petróleo quando bebe – estava empilhado em cima de sua cabeça e os poucos cachos saltavam enquanto ela balançava o pé, irritada.

- Escrevendo. – Respondi, um pouco grosso.

- Escrevendo? – Ela choramingou. – Isso não é legal! _Vem!_ Papai prometeu brincar comigo e com Mike hoje! Vamos tentar criar um furacão controlado!

Bufei. É óbvio que a mamãe vai permitir isso, criar um furacão no meio de nossa sala de estar.

- Agora não, Bianca, eu tenho que terminar isso... – Antes que eu conseguisse pensar em continuar a frase, o lábio inferior dela começou a tremer e seus olhos cinza se encheram de lágrimas. – Não chore! Por favor! Vê? Estou me levantando! Vamos, vou te carregar nas costas até lá em baixo...

Céus, eu era muito manipulado. Bastava uma cara de choro para eu largar minhas coisas e ir me arrastar aos pés de minha irmã mais nova.

Bianca se divertia em minhas costas, com uma mão, ela segurava meu ombro e com a outra, ela puxava meu cabelo.

- Vejo que teve sucesso em sua missão, maruja! – A voz de meu pai soou pela sala de estar.

Rolei os olhos para tudo isso. Quando eu era pequeno, papai e eu brincávamos de piratas e caças ao tesouro, onde tínhamos que completar missões para ganharmos presentes – que geralmente eram balas ou pedaços de chocolate. Ele continuou com a brincadeira quando Bianca e Michael nasceram.

- Irg, capitão! – Bianca gritou, nas minhas costas. – Consegui capturar o nosso prisioneiro!

- Pai! Vamos, você prometeu! – Mike pediu, pulando. – Vamos! Eu quero fazer um furacão _gigaaaante!_ – Para frisar ainda mais a palavra, Michael esticou os braços.

- Gigante, não, Mike, mas quem sabe conseguimos controlar um de porte médio? – Meu pai chegou perto de mim e estendeu os braços para pegar Bianca, que se jogou de minhas costas para cima do papai. – Ei, Charlie, quase não lhe vi hoje.

Com uma mão, ele bagunçou meus cabelos e sorriu para mim.

- Estava estudando. – Respondi, indo me sentar ao lado de Michael no sofá.

- Você sempre 'tá estudando. – Mike reclamou. – Eu gostava mais quando você brincava com nós.

Ri, enquanto abraçava meu irmãozinho.

- Ai, pobrezinho... – O apertei. – Não tem com quem brincar?

- Charlie! – Ele gritou, rindo.

Soltei-o e me virei pro meu pai.

- E a mamãe? Acho que ela não vai gostar desse negócio de criar um furacão na sala de estar.

- _Nah!_ – Papai fez um gesto de descaso. – Annabeth está dando uma palestra sobre a estruturação de colunas greco-romanas, ela só vai voltar à noite, e se deixarmos tudo organizado, ela nem vai saber o que fizemos.

Bianca e Michael, que corriam pela sala de estar um atrás do outro, pararam quando meu pai chamou.

- Venham, vamos nos sentar aqui no chão. – Ele me arrastou e me fez sentar de frente para ele. – Eu acredito que o Charlie ainda se lembre de como fazer um furacão?

- Lembro. – Concordei.

-... E agora... É a vez de vocês dois! – Papai fez cocegas em meus irmãos. – Bianca já tem alguma noção, mas você não Michael, então vamos começar do básico...

Enquanto observava meu pai ensinar os princípios do uso dos poderes que se tem por ser um filho ou legado de Poseidon, eu ficava pensando sobre esse momento.

Eu adorava quando papai tirava o dia, ou somente algumas horas de seu tempo, e vinha para casa passar alguns instantes com nós. Nós nos divertíamos, geralmente ele tentava cozinhar algo – comida azul, por favor, - e em seguida nós passávamos a tarde olhando filmes ou brincando com Bianca e Michael.

Não pude impedir que meus pensamentos corressem para o meu texto. Será que esse relacionamento entre meu pai, meus irmãos e eu seria algo interessante de se escrever?

Meus olhos se desviaram para meu pai, com seu cabelo escuro e revoltado e com seus olhos verde-mar. Ele tinha a mão direita estendida e nela estava um pequeno furacão controlado. Michael olhava impressionado e Bianca tinha as duas sobrancelhas levantadas em deboche.

- _Eu_ sei fazer um furacão _muuuito_ melhor. – Ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- É mesmo? – Eu perguntei, ao seu lado.

- É claro, _quer ver_? – E então, ela estendeu a mão fechada.

No momento em que ela abriu a mão, o vento começou a puxar forte na sala. Pelos céus, Bianca iria perder o controle.

- Pai, eu acho que... – Não consegui terminar a frase, pois um furacão descontrolado já havia se formado na mão de Bianca. – Bianca, feche a mão, vamos, tente controla-lo.

- Assim? – Me perguntou, apavorada.

- É... exatament-_PORRA!_ – Do nada, o furacão quadriplicou de tamanho e escapou da mão dela. – PAI!

Papai se virou para nós e levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco apavorado.

- Charlie? O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou, se levantando e puxando Michael para o colo.

- Bom, eu não sei se o senhor não conseguiu notar, mas temos um furacão descontrolado na nossa sala de estar! – Eu gritei, apavorado, pegando Bianca no colo e caminhando para longe do furacão.

- Eu acho que _isso_, eu notei. – Ele resmungou, tentando com a mão livre dissipar o furacão. – _What?_

Nós quatro olhamos surpresos quando o furacão não se dissipou, mas cresceu ainda mais.

Nossa sala agora estava virada numa bagunça, os dois sofás haviam virado e tinha uma almofada dentro do furacão, alguns livros que a mamãe gostava de deixar na mesa de centro estavam espalhados pelo chão e os quadros estavam caindo.

- Charlie! – Bianca choramingou. – Estou com medo!

Ah, e um detalhe, o furacão não parava de crescer.

Bobagem.

- Tente se acalmar Bian-HOLY CRAP! – Me abaixei, desviando por pouco de um quadro onde estava a família toda. – É só um furacão, vai passar rapidinho...

Papai colocou Michael atrás da bancada da cozinha, e o mandou ficar lá.

- Charlie, deixe Bianca lá e venha me ajudar com esse espertinho aqui. – Ele arremangou as mangas e olhou concentrado para o furacão, que girava ao seu redor.

- Certo... – Falei, deixando Bianca junto com Mike e dando meu celular para ela. – Qualquer coisa, se algo sair do controle, você liga para a mamãe.

- Mas Charlie... – Mike chamou.

- O que?

- As coisas já saíram do controle. – Ele piscou os olhos verdes para mim.

Eu ri e dei um "tchauzinho", antes ir ajudar meu pai.

- Então espere alguém desmaiar! – Respondi a ele. – Certo pai, o que fazemos?

- Temos que tentar cercar esse espertinho!

Nunca me diverti tanto quanto essa noite de segunda-feira. Papai e eu lutamos contra o furacão descontrolado, tentando cerca-lo. Enquanto nós circulávamos o furacão que cada vez mais destruía nossa sala de estar, Bianca e Michael gritavam palavras de incentivo para nós.

Eu me joguei em cima do furacão, tentando dissipar o vento, mas fui derrotado – e também fui jogado longe, em cima de um dos sofás virados no canto da sala.

- Vai lá papai! – Eu escutei Bianca e Mike gritando juntos e levantei meu rosto para ver.

Papai tinha conseguido encurralar o furacão em um dos cantos da sala e com as duas mãos dissipou os ventos e fez com que o furacão se desmanchasse.

- VIVA AO PAPAI! – Michael gritou, saindo de traz da bancada e correndo de encontro às pernas do papai. – Você é o melhor! Nos salvou do-

Michael parou de falar porque a porta de casa se abriu.

Os quatro de nós se viraram para olhar quem tinha entrado.

- A palestra acabou mais cedo e eu conseg- _O que passou por aqui? _– Do meu lugar, deitado em cima do sofá, eu conseguia ver o rosto chocado de mamãe.

- UM FURACÃO! – Michael gritou feliz e foi correndo para abraçar as pernas da mamãe.

- Percy... – A voz de mamãe era baixa e mortal, papai soltou um risinho nervoso. – _Explique-se_.

_07h48min, 20/03 (Terça Feira) – Trinity School, entrada. – New York City._

- Você não dormiu ontem, ou o que? – Dora perguntou, caminhando ao meu lado nos corredores da escola. – Você está totalmente acabado.

- Puxa, obrigado. – Respondi, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos. – E não, acho que não dormi.

- Ué, por quê? – Observei ela abrir o armário dela e procurar por algo dentro dele.

- Por que eu tive que ficar acordado ajudando meu pai a arrumar a sala. – Me escorei ao seu lado. – Mamãe não me deixou ir dormir antes que todos os livros estivessem nos seus exatos lugares.

Dora riu, penteando o cabelo ruivo com a escova que procurava no armário.

- O que vocês dois fizeram? – Apertei os lábios.

Não era como se eu pudesse dizer que tínhamos criado um furacão descontrolado e o deixado virar nossa sala de estar de ponta cabeça.

- Deixamos Bianca e Michael soltos. – Respondi.

Era uma meia verdade, de qualquer jeito.

- Awn, falando em Michael, como ele está? – Peguei a mochila de Theodora enquanto ela fechava o armário dela e começávamos a caminhar em direção ao pátio da escola. – Ele é tão querido e bonito!

Rolei os olhos para ela.

Algo no meu estomago se apertou quando a ouvi elogiando meu irmão mais novo.

- Mike está bem. – Resmunguei, abrindo a porta para ela. – Vamos, eu quero pegar algum lugar no sol.

Ela riu de mim, mas apressou o passo.

Sentamos-nos em uma das mesas que tinha no meio do gramado, o sol da manhã era maravilhoso e esquentava os meus pés gelados.

- Ainda bem que Apollo não foi preguiçoso hoje. – Falei de olhos fechados.

- O que? – Dora perguntou.

- Nada, nada... – Às vezes eu fazia isso, soltava algumas frases sobre deuses gregos. – Como está a sua redação de Inglês? – Mudei de assunto.

- Está pronta, terminei ontem, na verdade. – Abri um dos olhos e olhei para Dora, que estava sentada ao meu lado. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e com a luz do sol, eles adquiriam um tom esverdeado bonito. – E a sua?

- Ugh, nem me fale. – Gemi. – Eu já a comecei umas dez vezes, nada parece certo.

Rindo, ela me mandou ir mais para trás.

- O que? Pra que? – Perguntei.

- Pra eu deitar no seu colo, estou cansada de ficar sentada. – Me respondeu, largando o casaco nas minhas pernas e deitando a cabeça em cima. – Agora fique quietinho, vou tentar lhe ajudar com sua redação.

Bufei, mas a deixei continuar deitada no meu colo.

- Me diga, sobre seus pais você não consegue escrever né? – Ela disse de olhos fechados.

- Não. – Respondi.

- H-hm... – Ela brincava com o fecho de seu casaco. – Seus irmãos?

- Não também.

- Seus tios? Nico e Thalia?

- Nem pensar.

- E seus avós?

- Tss, eles não tem graça.

- Mas e... – Ela hesitou. – E o pai de seu pai? E a mãe de sua mãe? Não seria legal escrever sobre eles?

Seria. Seria incrível escrever sobre Lord Poseidon, o rei dos mares, e sobre Lady Athena, a deusa da guerra. Agora, me diga quem iria acreditar que eles eram meus avós?

- Seria incrível, mas eu nem os conheço direito...

- Deus, Charlie, não escreva então. – Ela cruzou os braços, irritada. – Nada você aceita!

- Bom, me desculpe Srta. Eu-tenho-notas-perfeitas-e-escrevo-como-uma-diva! Mas caso você não saiba, eu tenho dislexia e é um pouco difícil escrever.

Ela me ignorou e iria continuar a dar sugestões sobre quem eu poderia escrever, mas o sinal bateu, nos intimando para entrar e sofrer com os professores.

Passei a manhã, o almoço e parte da tarde sofrendo com o pensamento de que eu tenho que entregar essa redação pronta amanhã, e não tenho nem o título dela pensado ainda.

- Façam os exercícios da pagina quarenta e dois e não se esqueçam do livro na próxima aula! – O professor Carton disse, enquanto nós saiamos pela porta.

- Você vai ir lá em casa hoje? – Theodora me perguntou.

- Não, nem tenho condições, preciso fazer essa redação. – Eu disse. – Nos vemos amanhã, minha mãe já chegou.

Dei um tchau rápido a ela e corri até o carro de minha mãe, onde Bianca e Mike já estavam.

Meta de hoje: terminar a redação que eu nem comecei.

_23h55min, 20/03 (Terça Feira) – Quinta Era, décimo sexto andar – New York City._

Sentado, com orgulho, eu olhava para a minha redação.

Era quase meia noite, mas eu tinha finalmente conseguido inspiração o suficiente para que ela não pareça com nada muito ruim.

Resolvi rele-la.

_Meu avô odeia minha avó_

_Falar sobre meu avô – o pai de meu pai – não é uma tarefa fácil. Ele vem de uma família bastante antiga grega – ele é grego, na verdade – e herdou de seu pai um grande império marítimo. Quando olho para ele – das poucas vezes que o encontrei – eu vejo meu pai e meu irmão mais novo, Michael, espelhados. Todos os três possuem olhos verde, cabelos negros bagunçados e o mesmo nariz. Ele é um cara descontraído, mas muito ocupado, então é meio difícil encontra-lo em reuniões de família. Vovô tem uma sobrinha – a filha fora do casamento de seu irmão mais novo – e essa sobrinha, é a minha avó por parte de mãe. É estranho e confuso, mas acho que os gregos não tem muita preocupação com incesto. _

_Minha avó cresceu mimada por meu tio-avô/bisavô, pois mesmo que ela não fosse filha legítima da esposa dele, ela era muito importante para a família, bem, menos para meu avô. Meu pai conta que a rixa entre os dois existe desde sempre. Eu acho que eles têm um caso, mas só acho. Mas é melhor não comentar muito isso, é incrível, mas eles têm uma habilidade de descobrir quando alguém fala algo sobre eles. Para lhe explicar sobre minha avó, bem, é complicado. Ela é bastante bonita e possui cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos cinzentos. Vovó é muito inteligente, ela tem uma coruja como mascote e vovô a chama de "coruja" ou "vomito-de-cérebro" – o ultimo, é algum tipo de piada familiar._

_Eles se odeiam. E não é um ódio do tipo "Você comeu meu biscoito, eu te odeio!" é ódio do tipo "Você ficou com uma namorada no meu __templo__ quarto! Vou te destripar, homem!". É assustador. Eles gritam em uma base quase diária, e eu juro que vovó tem uma foto de meu avô em seu quarto somente para ela jogar dardos nele. Quando meus pais começaram a namorar, a terra quase foi destruída em terremotos e furacões. Vovô apareceu para visitar meu pai especialmente para saber se era verdade que meu pai estava namorando com a filha da "coruja". Papai conta que eles ficaram discutindo por horas, até que ele convenceu meu avô de que amava minha mãe. Já com minha avó e minha mãe, foi várias vezes pior. Vovó ameaçou deserdar minha mãe se ela não acabasse com aquele namoro idiota que só iria distrai-la de suas metas e obrigações – que no caso, seria se formar na universidade de Arquitetura e ir trabalhar para minha avó. No final, eles se casaram – minha avó não visitou minha mãe até o meu nascimento, onde elas fizeram as pazes._

_O fim de tudo foi quando eles disputaram o governo de uma cidade. Foram meses de disputa até que foi anunciado que minha avó tinha ganhado, pois meu avô era muito "inconstante". Meu avô ficou __puto__ indignado, eles ainda discutem sobre isso quando se encontram._

_O motivo de eu ter escolhido escrever sobre meus avós foi principalmente porque eles estão sempre discutindo e entrando em lutas – é sério, eles podem ser velhos, mas lutam melhor que lutadores de boxe -, mas quando é necessário – tipo quando o meu bisavô/tataravô tentou tomar o controle da família e matar todo mundo – eles se unem e lutam pelo o que é certo. Pode ter parecido que meu avô é cruel, por discutir com uma mulher, mas professora, não se preocupe, minha avó odeia meu avô também – e talvez até mais._

_Charles Luke Jackson._

Sou um gênio incompreendido, o novo Shakespeare, o...

Ok.

Menos, Charlie. Bem menos.

Está certo que meu texto não ficou nenhuma obra perdida de Shakespeare, mas eu acho que ele ficou legal.

E se não tivesse ficado legal, também, ele ficaria assim mesmo, não há tempo para reescrevê-lo.

_09h32min, 21/03 (Quarta Feira) – Trinity School, Sala de Inglês. – New York City._

- Tudo bem, eu quero que vocês entreguem para mim aqui na minha mesa as redações!– A Srta. Anderson pediu parada em frente à sala.

Fechei minha apostila e me virei para Theodora.

- Quer ir lá em casa sexta feira que vem? – Perguntei.

- Adoraria. – Dora me respondeu, pegando sua redação de dentro de seu caderno. – Conseguiu terminar a sua redação?

- Aham... – Respondi, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ficou legal.

- Sobre quem você escreveu?

- Sobre meus avós, o pai de meu pai e a mãe da minha mãe. – Sorri.

Ela riu e estendeu a mão.

- Me de sua redação, eu entrego as duas juntas. – Coloquei meu papel em sua mão e vi ela se levantar e ir falar com a professora.

Dora estava vestindo calças jeans escuras e um casaco roxo de frio, mas eu sabia que ela era bastante magra – bem, não tão magra, ela era bonita.

Apertei meus lábios e continuei olhando para minha melhor amiga. Eu não sabia por que, mas ultimamente eu tinha começado a prestar mais atenção a ela e as coisas que ela fazi-

- Se decida, Jackson. – Quase pulei da cadeira.

- Que susto, Samantha! – Grunhi.

Samantha Dashner me olhava divertida.

- Você vai ter que se decidir Charles. – Rolei os olhos para ela e me virei, de forma que eu estava de costas para ela. – De um lado, alguém um pouco impossível e do outro, a garota que dedicou metade de sua vida a você.

- Para de falar idiotices. – Resmunguei, observando Theodora voltar.

_21h24min, 26/03 (Segunda Feira) – Quinta Era, décimo sexto andar – New York City._

- Charlie... – A voz de minha mãe me chamou.

- Sim? – Perguntei.

- Você aprontou algo na escola? – Franzi a testa, tentando lembrar se fiz algo que me incriminasse nas ultimas semanas.

- Não... – Respondi, um pouco desconfiado. – Por quê?

- Eu e seu pai recebemos um telefonema da escola. – Cruzei os braços. – Eles nos convidaram para uma reunião na próxima sexta feira, depois das suas aulas, com sua professora de Inglês.

Minha mãe arrastou a cadeira ao seu lado, na mesa da cozinha, e me convidou a sentar ali, na frente dela meu pai estava sentado.

- Se você fez alguma coisa, Charlie, é melhor dizer para nós agora, para que não seja uma surpresa quando estivermos na reunião. – Meu pai olhou para mim, com seus olhos verdes. – Só Zeus sabe o quanto eu fiz minha mãe sofrer com todos os problemas que eu encontrei.

- Eu ainda não sei como você conseguiu ser expulso de seis escolas em seis anos, _Seaweed Brain_. – Minha mãe rolou os olhos, ao meu lado, e um sorriso brincou em ambos os nossos lábios. – O que seu pai está querendo dizer, querido, é que é melhor sabermos as coisas agora, para podermos defende-lo na sexta feira.

- Mãe, pai. – Olhei para os dois. – Eu juro que eu não fiz nada, é sério! O Christian estava me provocando no almoço de segunda, mas eu juro que não fiz nada!

Eles se entreolharam e pareceram conversar por olhar, até que meu pai sorriu calmo – ele conseguia passar aquela sensação de paz que você tinha quando olhava para um lago parado.

- Está tudo bem, Charlie. – Falou. – Nós acreditamos em você. – Soltei meu suspiro. – Agora vá, eu acredito que Mike quer lhe mostrar o novo peixe que ele ganhou de Sally.

Me levantei aliviado e já estava quase saindo da cozinha quando minha mãe me chamou.

- Sim?

- Dora vai vir para o jantar sexta? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- E ela vai ficar aqui?

- Provavelmente... – Respondi, saindo da cozinha.

Eu ainda pude ouvir alguns trechos sussurrados de sua conversa.

-... _Eles ficam tão lindos juntos, Perce_...

_-... Inacreditável que eles ainda não admitiram que estão_...

Rolei os olhos para eles e suas conversas sem nexo.

_17h02min, 30/03 (Sexta Feira) – Trinity School, antessala dos professores – New York City._

Eu estava sentado esperando meu pai chegar, Theodora – que iria ir comigo para casa – tinha ido ao banheiro, me deixando sozinho na antessala que levava a sala dos professores.

Professora Anderson estava dentro da sala dos professores organizando seja lá o que ela tinha que organizar as coisas para a reunião com meus pais.

Um barulho me fez saltar da minha poltrona.

Virei-me para a porta de entrada, e lá estava meu pai, segurando casaco e celular.

- Charlie! – Me cumprimentou. – Eu não estou atrasado, estou?

- Não, não... – Abracei-o. – Cadê a mãe?

- Ela foi deixar a Bianca e o Mike na casa da sua avó. – Respondeu-me. – E Dora? Ela não iria ir com nós?

- 'Tá no banheiro.

- Certo, eu... Hm, eu entro aqui? – Ri.

- Sim, pai, a Srta. Anderson estará te esperando. – Ele sorriu para mim e bagunçou meu cabelo, antes de bater na porta que dava para a sala dos professores e entrar.

- '_Té depois!_

Esperei alguns segundos antes de correr até a poltrona que eu estava antes e subir em cima dela, me esticando até que eu conseguia ver, pela janela estreita que tinha no topo da parede, a sala dos professores.

- Você deve ser o Sr. Jackson, o pai de Charles. – Srta. Anderson sorriu para meu pai, estendendo a mão.

- Sim, e posso presumir que você é a professora de inglês, Srta. Andrew? Não, Anderson? – O sorriso de minha professora de inglês vacilou um pouco quando meu pai errou seu sobrenome, mas logo voltou.

- Srta. Anderson. – Ela frisou o "srta" – Rebecah Anderson, é um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Jackson.

- Só Percy, por favor.

- Só Rebecah, então. – Ugh, eles não iriam falar de mim? – É Percy de Percival?

- Não. – Meu pai riu e eu ri com ele. – É de Perseu.

Ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui, pois Dora me assustou.

- Ai mulher! – Resmunguei.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Espiando meu pai e a Srta. Anderson, vem, sobe aqui! – Ajudei ela a subir na poltrona e então estávamos os dois esticados para espionar meu pai e nossa professora de inglês.

- O-ooh! – Dora resmungou. – Você viu o que ela está fazendo?

- O que? – Perguntei.

- Ela tá passando a mão no braço do seu pai!

- Ela deve estar arrumando a camisa dele, ou foi sem querer! – Respondi, indignado.

- _Certo_, Charlie, certo. – Dora rolou os olhos para mim.

Foquei na sala dos professores, ignorando Dora ao meu lado.

- Vá se sentando, Percy, eu tenho que ir ver umas coisas ali na outra sala. – Era impressão minha, ou a Srta. Anderson estava andando um pouco engraçado?

Theodora, ao meu lado, bufou e rolou os olhos, resmungando alguma coisa baixinho.

Meu pai ficou sentado em uma das poltronas que tinha em frente à mesa de mogno aonde minha professora iria se sentar depois. Ele ficou admirando a vista que as duas grandes janelas mostravam.

Depois de ter se passado alguns momentos, Srta. Anderson saiu da sala que ela tinha entrado antes.

Minha boca pode ter aberto um pouco e minha baba escorrido pelo meu queixo, mas desculpe, não sei se vocês não se lembram, mas _"garoto-hormonal"_ aqui?

- Que vadia! Você viu o decote dela? – Nem me virei para olhar para Theodora, eu estava vendo o decote da Srta. Anderson.

- Vi, ô se vi!

Antes de entrar naquela sala, a Srta. Anderson tinha todos os botões de sua blusa social fechados, sua saia ficava a três dedos abaixo do joelho e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque apertado.

E agora...

Pelos deuses, eu acho que fui injetado por uma dose bastante alta de hormônios masculinos. Os – hm – atributos femininos frontais dela estavam exprimidos em seu sutiã, e estavam quase saltando para fora de sua blusa, que tinha os três primeiros botões abertos. A saia dela havia subido também, agora estava quase um palmo acima do joelho e quando ela andava, marcava bastante sua parte traseira – não que eu esteja reclamando, por que eu não estou.

Devo ter babado, ou feito alguma expressão realmente boba, porque a próxima coisa que aconteceu, foi que Dora estava me batendo com força.

- Idiota! Pare com isso! Não vê o que ela está fazendo? – Ela reclamou, batendo no meu braço.

- Ai, louca! Pare de bater em mim!

Ela continuou com os atentados para com a minha pessoa, e quando em fui tentar me defender, bem, digamos que não acabou bem.

- Larga!

- Pare com isso!

- Idiota, ela quer seduzir o seu pai!

- O que? – Soltei ambas as minhas mãos da janela, me desequilibrando.

Dora foi tentar me segurar, para eu não cair, mas eu era mais pesado que ela e a puxei para baixo junto comigo.

Fomos os dois ao chão.

Cai de costas no tapete felpudo da sala e Dora caiu em cima de mim.

- Outch! – Grunhi, sentindo meu ar escapar dos meus pulmões quando minha melhor amiga caiu esparramada em cima de meu estomago e peito.

- Oh meu deus! Charlie, desculpa! – Ela se remexeu em cima de mim, até que estava sentada em meu estomago e segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Sim... Er, quero dizer... – As palavras não saiam. Eu estava perdido nos olhos azuis de Theodora. – Dora...

Ela se aproximou mais e eu senti meus olhos se fechando.

Oh minha santa Afrodite, Theodora iria me beijar, Theodora iria me beijar, eu iria beijar a minha melhor amig-

- Charlie! – Nós dois saltamos do chão como se ele estivesse pegando fogo.

- Mamãe? – Perguntei, sorrindo amarelo.

Meu rosto nunca tinha atingido um tom de vermelho tão forte, eu não conseguia desafixar meu olhar da parede atrás da minha mãe.

- Onde está seu pai? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o que ela tinha interrompido antes.

Obrigado, mamãe.

- Lá dentro, falando com a Srta. Anderson... – Theodora me interrompeu.

- É melhor a senhora cuidar, Sra. Jackson, porque a Srta. Anderson está de olho em seu marido. – Olhei chocado para a garota ao meu lado.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Dora. – Minha mãe sorriu e caminhou em direção à porta. – Nós já vamos para casa, queridos.

Assim que ela passou pela porta e a fechou, eu e Dora caímos em um silencio horrível.

- Hm... – Comecei, meio indeciso.

- Você quer... Ahn... Ir espiona-los? – Graças a Dora, por conseguir quebrar essa situação tenebrosa.

- Claro... – Deixei ela subir na poltrona primeiro e... Oh, deuses, isso foi uma má decisão.

Theodora fica muito bonita vista de baixo. A parte traseira dela fica ahn... Bastante atraente.

Deuses, eu sou um caso sem solução. Meus hormônios devem estar desregulados, isso é a única explicação.

Subi na poltrona e me inclinei para ver pela janela, subi a tempo de ver minha mãe se apresentando para a Srta. Anderson.

-... Prazer, eu sou a _Sra. Jackson_. – Minha mãe disse. – A _mãe_ de Charlie e _esposa_ de Percy.

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ela.

- _Go, Mrs. Jackson!_ – Dora vibrou ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei.

- Cale a boca, eu quero escutar a conversa entre seus pais e a Srta_. Bitchson_.

- Você está _tão_ sem criatividade. – Ri.

- Oh, fique quieto antes que eu te empurre pro chão.

Perdemos um trecho da conversa, pois agora Srta. Anderson e minha mãe já estavam sentadas.

- Então... Eu pedi para que os senhores viessem aqui hoje porque eu temo que esteja acontecendo algo na sua família. – Srta. Anderson falou.

Franzi a testa.

- E o que lhe dá essa impressão? – Minha mãe perguntou, um pouco grossa.

- Bem... Eu quero que vocês leiam a redação que eu pedi que a turma de Charles fizesse. O tema era relacionamento familiar. – Ela entregou a minha redação para os meus pais.

Por algum momento, meus pais ficaram quietos, enquanto liam – ou melhor, tentavam decifrar – o meu texto.

Meu pai soltou um riso, quando chegou a alguma parte do meu texto, mas logo tentou transformar seu riso em uma tosse.

- Charlie melhorou bastante sua escrita. – Foi o único comentário de minha mãe.

- Sim, claro que melhorou. – Minha professora enrugou o nariz. – Mas o que eu quero falar com os senhores é sobre... Hum... Esse fato dos avós de Charles se odiar.

Meu pai cruzou os braços e se escorou no encosto da cadeira e minha mãe levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Seus avós se odeiam? – Dora sussurrou.

- Yeah... Mais ou menos. – Respondi, indeciso.

- Veja bem, Sra. Jackson... Um ambiente familiar instável pode causar problemas de desenvolvimento na criança ou adolescente e as vezes, desenvolver um certo grau de agressividade e...

- Espere, você está chamando meu filho de idiota e de agressivo? – Meu pai deixou de lado o jeito simpático.

- Claro que não, Percy... – Minha mãe apertou os olhos. – Digo, Sr. Jackson... Só estou preocupada com o ambienta familiar de meu aluno...

- Meu pai é um cara muito simpático e ele e minha sogra possuem um leve desentendimento. – Papai resmungou.

- Mas Charles descreveu em seu texto que eles se odeiam profundamente...

- Eles fingem que se odeiam. – Minha mãe interrompeu. – É algo relacionado a orgulho ferido e uma traição antiga. Tenho certeza de que eles não são uma má influencia!

Minha mãe estava furiosa, eu podia sentir as ondas de frustação saindo dela.

- Já que este ponto está resolvido. – Não era somente minha mãe que estava frustrada, a Srta. Anderson também estava. – Poderíamos passar para o próximo? Que seria o relacionamento incesto que acontece em sua família?

- Desculpe Srta, mas a senhora é uma professora ou uma psicóloga?

_- Arrasa ela, Sra. Jackson!_ – Mandei Theodora ao meu lado ficar quieta.

- Eu sou uma professora preocupada com o desenvolvimento de meus alunos! Charles pode apresentar pequenos distúrbios! Eu tenho certeza de que o TDAH e a dislexia dele são um destes!

- Fizemos todos os exames! – Meu pai se levantou, indignado. – E eu adoraria se a senhora parasse de chamar meu filho de débil mental!

A boca de Srta. Anderson se abriu e ela parecia que iria explodir em lágrimas.

- Me desculpe Sr. Jackson, eu só-

- Nos desculpe, Srta. Anderson, mas eu acho que eu tive o suficiente de suas preocupações! – Minha mãe se levantou, pegando a bolsa. – Passar bem!

Ambos meus pais caminharam em direção a porta, deixando minha professora de inglês parada, extática, com a boca aberta.

- Vamos, desça! – Dora puxou minha blusa.

Descemos da poltrona e nos sentamos, como se tivéssemos passado o tempo todo ali.

- Charlie, Dora, estão prontos para ir? – Minha mãe chamou, abrindo a porta como um furacão.

- Sim. – Respondi, pegando minha mochila.

- Ótimo, vamos então! – Meu pai sorriu para nós, mas eu podia ver que ele ainda estava meio brabo. – Ainda temos que pegar seus irmãos na sua avó.

Eu e Dora nos entreolhamos e seguimos meus pais, sem dizer nada.

_23h12min, 30/03 (Sexta Feira) – Quinta Era, décimo sexto andar – New York City._

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, com as pernas na parede, tronco na cama e cabeça pendurada para fora.

Theodora estava deitada no tapete e estava tentando acertar salgadinhos na minha boca.

- Joga mais pra cima! – Reclamei. – Você está acertando o meu nariz!

- Por que não vem você aqui tentar então, sabichão? – Ela se irritou.

- Eu vou mesmo! – Iria começar a me levantar quando minha mãe entrou, batendo na porta.

- Dora, meu bem, eu já tirei a Bianca do banho, se você quiser ir agora... – Ela disse.

- Claro! – Ela pegou a mochila dela e saiu do meu quarto junto com minha mãe.

Continuei deitado na minha cama.

Theodora e eu havíamos concordado silenciosamente em não tocar no assunto "quase-beijo" de hoje de tarde, e estávamos ambos muito bem com isso.

Fechei meus olhos, cansado.

Eu acho que eu dormi um pouco, porque quando eu abri meus olhos novamente, eu encontrei com meu avô, sentado na cadeira da minha mesa.

- Boa noite, Charlie. – Ele desejou.

Quase tive um ataque do coração.

- Lord Poseidon! – Eu disse, enquanto tentava me levantar e parecer no mínimo, apresentável. – Peço desculpas pela bagunça mas-

- Não se desculpe, meu neto, está tudo bem. – Poseidon disse, se levantando.

Passei a mão no meu cabelo, tentando alisa-lo, mas ele teimava em ficar de pé, apontando para todos os lados.

Meu avô passou os dedos sobre uma foto minha e dos meus pais.

- Você é o meu primeiro neto, sabia? – Ele disse do nada, quase me fazendo ter um ataque do coração novamente.

- Hm...

Ele riu.

- Sim, meu primeiro neto, eu lhe segurei quando você nasceu... Ah, sim, eu estava lá. – Ele complementou, quando viu minha cara de espanto. – Sua avó, Sally, não Athena, não parava de sorrir um minuto... Ela parecia muito bonita.

Eu não queria interromper o monólogo de meu avô, mas eu não estava com vontade de ficar escutando ele falar de seu amor por minha avó.

- Charlie. – Ele se sentou na minha cama e me chamou para se sentar ao seu lado. – Você é um dos meus orgulhos, você, seu pai e seus irmãos... E hoje... Hoje eu notei que eu não dei atenção para vocês... Seu pai ele... Ele teve uma adolescência complicada, você sabe, mas eu sempre estive lá... Mas você... Eu deixei você viver sua vida... Não me intrometi, deixei você viver sua vida mortal...

- Vovô-

- Espere, Charlie... Eu queria lhe dizer que... Se algum dia você precisar de mim, de ajuda ou de algum conselho, só faça uma oração que eu aparecerei. – Ele deixou uma das mãos dele descansarem sobre meu ombro direito. – Boa sorte, Charlie.

Ele disse e se levantou, ele já estava começando a brilhar quando me chamou.

- Ah, Charlie? – Olhei para ele. – Eu investiria em Theodora, se fosse você.

E desapareceu.

Fiquei olhando para o ponto em que meu avô havia desparecido.

_"Eu investiria em Theodora, se fosse você"._

- Você vai ficar olhando para o nada a noite inteira?

Saltei alguns centímetros da cama.

Escorada em minha estante de livros, estava minha avó, Athena.

O que estava acontecendo com meus parentes divinos hoje? Era o dia de visitar o Charlie e eu não sabia?

- Me perdoe, Lady Athena... – Me inclinei, em uma reverência.

- Fico satisfeita ao ver que sua mãe conseguiu colocar algum tipo de respeito em sua mente, talvez os genes imundos de seu avô não sejam tão fortes assim.

Uma vez rival sempre rival.

-... Eu vim aqui hoje pelo mesmo motivo que meu tio. – Minha avó caminhou por meu quarto, nunca olhando diretamente para mim. – Eu sinto que pequei em meu papel de mãe e de avó, eu abandonei minha filha em um momento importante da vida dela...

Continuei quieto.

- Você sabe que eu me importo muito com você, não sabe Charlie?

- Hm... – Eu me mexi desconfortável na minha cama.

- Eu tenho o maior orgulho de você, de sua mãe e de seus irmãos. Se eu pudesse, eu manteria vocês perto de mim para sempre, mas você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso... – Ela suspirou e finalmente se virou para mim. – Eu prometo que eu vou tentar ser alguém mais presente em sua vida, Charlie. Na sua e na de sua família.

- Obrigado, vovó. – Respondi.

- Eu espero que você continue sendo o garoto incrível que você é. – Ela se aproximou de mim. – E, por favor, não deixe o mar domina-lo.

Ela se inclinou e me beijou na testa antes de se afastar e sorrir para mim.

- Dora parece ser uma boa garota. – E quando eu pisquei, ela sumiu.

O que estava acontecendo com todo mundo hoje?

Primeiro, eu estava com aquelas sensações estranhas a cada vez que Dora chegava perto de mim.

Então depois, tivemos um quase-beijo.

Aí meus avós decidem me visitar do nada para concordar em discordar sobre sua falta de atenção com meus pais e eu e, é claro, deixar um ou outro comentário despretensioso sobre como Theodora é querida.

Gemi, me sentando na minha cama e escorando minha testa em meus joelhos.

Eu não podia simplesmente entrar em como e só acordar daqui a cinco anos?

Por que isso tudo acontecia comigo?

Meu estomago se contorcia toda vez que eu escutava a risada de Theodora, toda vez que eu escutava a voz dela.

Eu vivia pelos momentos em que ela iria me tocar, mesmo que seja para me bater.

O que era isso que eu estava vivendo?

Que sentimento era esse?

Eu queria acreditar que não era amor – eu era tão jovem para estar apaixonado – mas todos os fatos apontam para isso.

Eu queria me matar.

Seria melhor do que estar apaixonado por alguém.

Mas...

Era Dora.

Ela é incrível, ela é minha amiga. Qual seria o mal de estar apaixonado por ela?

_Ela lhe rejeitar e você perder sua melhor amiga._

Valeu consciência, obrigado pelo apoio.

Eu estava a ponto de chorar quando a porta do meu quarto abriu e Theodora entrou por ela.

O cabelo vermelho dela estava molhado e grudado na testa e pescoço.

A blusa do pijama dela estava um pouco grudada aos ombros e a calça larga estava pendurada nos quadris dela.

Ela parecia estranha, com o cabelo molhado e despenteado e a roupa de dormir, mas eu a achei incrível.

- Oi Charlie... – Ela sorriu, largando a mochila no meu pufe e procurando por um pente. – Já decidiu que filme vamos olhar?

Eu me levantei, ela ainda não olhava para mim.

- Charlie? – Ela chamou de novo, quando eu não respondi. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Respondi, parado na frente dela. Os olhos dela tinham essa coloração incrível de azul e dourado que eu amava.

- Você está estranho. – Ela disse, olhando para mim desconfiada. – E por que você está tão pert-

Interrompi-a pegando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e amassando nossos lábios juntos.

Foi estranho.

Ou melhor, foi muita mais que estranho.

Nós dois ficamos estáticos, enquanto nossos lábios estavam encostados.

Quando eu achei que a situação estava começando a ficar bastante esquisita eu larguei ela.

Meu rosto começou a esquentar e eu não conseguia olhar para ela.

- Então... – Ela pigarreou. – O que o levou a fazer isso?

Ela estava sorrindo e ela tinha um brilho bonito nos olhos.

Talvez tenha sido isso que me motivou a beija-la de novo.

- Um sinal divino. – Respondi, quando nos soltamos.

Meus avós podem se xingar, lutar entre si, causar a destruição do mundo, mas quando se trata de cuidar de sua família, eles sabem trabalhar entre si.

Eu fico feliz que eu tenha uma família assim, pois por mais legal que pareça ser ter uma família mortal, a minha família imortal é incrível.

Nós continuamos a nos beijar, até que a porta do meu quarto abriu do nada e Bianca gritou.

- MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O CHARLIE ESTÁ BEIJANDO A DORA!

Peste.


End file.
